


Unintended Calm

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Brain Fog, Depression, Exhaustion, For no reason, Gen, all the Hermits are good bros, silent hurt/comfort, that I couldn't remember by the time I finished it, there's entire conversations going on in the background, written to make myself feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Do you ever have a day where everything feels like the effort just isn't worth it? When your mind is blank, and even remembering to breathe is a chore you never signed up for? Yeah.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Unintended Calm

He was having one of _those_ days. He sat on the lip of his tower, looking out from the landing bay into the jungle. He had had plans for today, the base of a new tower, plus a couple of little upkeep things. But sitting here, watching the sun rise, he just did not care to move.

He felt fine, nothing hurt, even after the exertions of yesterday. And he had slept, a dreamless sleep from what he could remember. He had managed to make a cup of tea, which sat cooling beside him while it steeped. The world felt clear and lazy, in no hurry to go anywhere today. So he sat, watching the world outside wake up around him.

His helmet gave him a low beep, and he stirred himself to take a deeper breath, registering absently that he was breathing slowly, shallowly. A couple of concentrated breaths, and the alarm stopped, so he went back to watching the jungle leaves sway in the light breeze.

The sun was higher in the sky when his helmet beeped again. He took a breath in, and pulled up a diagnostic. Everything came back green, his health and status normal, helmet processes running fine. His air filter was set correctly for the dimension, just his breathing was slow.

A blue parrot flew out from a nearby tree, he ignored the data on his visor to watch it. The sun was warm against his armour, elytra spread out behind him reflecting some of the warmth onto his back. He briefly considered grabbing his bed and just going back to sleep in the sun, but that was on the other side of the bay and too much effort to get up.

Another alarm went off. His fingers fumbled the latches to his helmet, finally opening it and settling it onto the concrete beside him. The fresh air felt good against his face, the warmth of the sun even better. Though his hair felt matted against his neck he could not summon the energy to brush his fingers through it.

He lost track of time again, watching the jungle around him, watching the bright patches and shadows move along the greenery. A lone creeper far below him moved from one shadow to another, then disappeared from sight.

He didn't remember closing his eyes, but a shadow fliting overhead and someone calling his name prompted him to open them again. He blinked at the tiny figure spiraling around the tower, barely moving his eyes to follow the strange flight pattern. When it swooped in to land beside him he let his eyes close again, satisfied that it wasn't about splat against his building.

"Shashwamyvoid, why you no answer your messages? I see you afk, I think you at your farms." The voice was beside him now, and it took him several moments to realize it was addressing him.

It felt like a monumental effort to answer though. "I'm fine, just sitting here." Was he slurring his words? Jeez.

"I see that." A second set of diamond boots joined his over the edge, barely on the edge of his vision when he opened his eyes. "Is a very pretty sight, your jungle. Are you waiting for the sunset to watch?"

He could feel the energy, the bounce of the man beside him, and he mustered up a smile. Gentle fingers carded through his hair, loosening the tie and spreading it out.

"Shashwamy took his helmet off?"

He nodded slightly, feeling the urge to lean into the touch but lacking the will to move further.

"How long ago?"

He made a noise, tried to say it was fine. It _was_ fine, his breaths were slow enough, he wasn't in any danger right now. He just didn't want to move.

He let his attention drift again, an occasional buzzing beside him drawing the light touches away. A zombie wandered around the same space he'd spotted the creeper earlier, and he made a mental note to check his spawn proofing later.

He took a deeper breath, feeling the sting now of the thicker air. The humidity was rising as the sun set, making it harder for him to draw it in. He slid a hand from his lap, letting his fingers brush over the top of his helmet before picking it up. His friend moved behind him, pulling his hair back and re-tying it at his nape. It took what felt like a giant effort to lift it back over his head, thinner air already flowing as he locked it back into place.

He made the effort to take a couple of deep breaths, blinking in the dimmer, filtered light inside of the helmet. Someone was speaking behind him, voices exchanging questions and answers not directed at him.

Until someone was leaning over him, asking him a question directly.

"Hey, X. We're gonna go over to Beef's place. We'd like you to come with us." Mismatched eyes searched his over the dark mask. "Can you fly?"

He thought about it for a long moment. It wouldn't be too hard, rockets providing the majority of the effort. "Yes. I can fly."

A gloved hand reached out, kind enough to only offer support for him to stand instead of yanking him up. "Thank you." He checked his elytra durability and equipped his rockets.

Standing at the edge of the landing bay, he looked down at the courtyard below, briefly entertaining the thought of just letting himself fall, waiting for the elytra to open. But it would take more effort to spam rockets and correct trajectory, and he couldn't be bothered. Instead he looked over the jungle, and checking his direction he bounced once to open the wings, releasing a rocket at the optimal moment and took to the sky.

More rockets fired behind him, and a neon construction vest appearing below him was a good marker against the green treetops. He followed it lazily, coasting on the warmer air currents to save his energy.

He spotted the dark figure on the beach easily as they approached, the "artfully stained" white apron nearly glowing in the sunset. He tilted himself in the air, coming down in a slow spiral to where his friend waited, aiming for a soft landing.

He misjudged by a couple of steps, landing nearly in VintageBeef's arms as he folded back the elytra.

"Whoa, there! I'm glad to see you, too, Ecx-zooma!" He smiled at the emphasis on the first syllable, letting Beef pull him into an exuberant hug. Footsteps joined them with the rustle of elytra wings.

"Heya, Beefers."

"Vintage Kebob!"

Beef kept an arm around him, letting him lean into his energy for a moment. "Welcome, my friends! Would you like a little tour, or shall we sit by the oceanside and chat?"

He let the noise of decision making wash over him, pulling away to stand on his own when it was decided to check out the additions to the little marketplace on the way to the beach area. Walking was good, the sandstone paths swept clear of slippery sand, so he followed along, listening to the happy sounds of his Hermits showing off and admiring the details of Beef's build.

The walk passed in a blur, as he only half-focused on putting one foot in front of the other, content to let himself be led along. Someone reset the day cycle, the now-rising sun keeping the beach sands warm as they moved towards the colorful umbrellas.

He found it more difficult to keep walking as they crossed the shifting sands. His boots kept sliding, putting him off balance, forcing him to focus and concentrate on his steps instead of letting him float along. He didn't know if he made a noise, but a strong arm was there to support him, pulling him safely the last few steps until he could sink down into a chair, resting his helmet against the backrest. A bottle of water was pressed into his hands, he took what felt like the last of his energy to raise it up to his helmet access and drink it all down.

Someone caught his arm when it fell, turning him so he was reclined properly into the seat. He tried one more time for a deep breath, and then let himself relax, barely aware of the beach towel thrown over him before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this today in my own brain fog, working my way out of it.


End file.
